Welcome to My Life
by Lily Flower 1000
Summary: OneShot. A look into Harry's life before and after the final battle. Nothing seems to turn out right for him, dose it?


_Disclamer: I do not own any of the HP characters or plot lines or anything like that, they belong to J.K. Rowling. I do own this story._

**Welcome To My Life**

"Harry Potter," Minerva McGonagall called, a bespectacled, knobby kneed, black haired boy stepped forward. He placed the tattered sorting hat on his head, not knowing that from that point on his life would never be his again. Not knowing that the one thing he asked for would be the one thing that would finally break him.

_

* * *

_

"NO! I would never forgive you, you betrayed me," that same boy would shout years later on that same spot.

His former best friend, a red haired, closed minded fool, stared at him in amazement. The words echoing around the empty chamber, making them both shiver.

"Harry, I-I didn't mean-"

"Ron, what did you mean?" The boy asked, his pain barely visible behind his mask of coldness.

"He's a Slytherin! I-I didn't know, Harry, please, how was I suppose to know he wasn't work for Him?"

"Because I told you. If you will never give up your stupid prejudices, you will just end up hurting every one you ever cared about. Or maybe it's too late, I'm sorry. Wait, no I'm not, you betrayed my trust. You told the one person who would ruin everything what you swore you would never tell anyone. Go, Ron, just go."

Speechless the red haired boy turned and left. The boy-who-lived sank down onto the nearest chair and cried as hard as he could. He couldn't take it, one of these days he would break down, and the world would know that he wasn't the hero they though he was, he was just a fake, a big fake.

"Voldemort you're time is over, just give up!"

"What, you think you can kill me," the terror of the magical world said, in his evilest voice. The black haired boy barely blinked.

"Do you really want those to be your last words?" He asked, "Because I can wait till you come up with better ones, though it might take a while."

"Take your best shot, Potter," the thing said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can't dye, no matter what you do, I'll always be alive. My name will always evoke fear and shame. Whereas you will grow old and useless, until your no more then a poor joke."

The black haired boy faltered, his eyes betrayed what he would never tell a soul. That this was indeed what he feared.

* * *

"Harry you won, I can't believe it, he's gone," a busy haired over exited female screamed. Her voice seemed to come from very far away.

"No, he won, you wouldn't understand. I, I don't want to talk."

He left the girl in shock and went to clean up. How could she think he had won? That's when he realized that no one would ever really understand the pain he felt. He was all alone.**

* * *

**

Dark Lord Finally Gone

_At eleven PM last night, Harry Potter savor of the magical world once more saved us. With a single spell he banished you-know-who forever. When asked to comment on his victor he said he did not wish to comment on it at this time. Although he wished everyone would just "leave me alone!"_

"Harry, what is wrong with you?" The bushy haired, bossy person asked the boy next to her.

"Nothing, pass the sausages please."

"Harry you can't do this! You can't ignore everyone like this."

"Yes I can, I'm the bloody boy-who-lived-again, I can do whatever I want."

* * *

"Headmaster, I'm worried about Harry, he's not acting right. He's so depressed lately, ever since Ron left."

"Mr. Weasley's decision to leave was agreed upon by both parties as I recall," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes losing their sparkle for a moment. "You know Miss. Granger by the end of a person's life, that person has seen many things. He or she would have known love, loss, despair, hatred, joy, and every other human emotion to the fullest. I believe Mr. Potter has already experienced most of those emotions so far."

"But headmaster, he's only seventeen."

"Age is but a number, what really counts is how you spend it. Mr. Potter has already lived a fuller life them most people will ever have. I have the utmost confidence he knows how to handle his own life by now."

The bushy haired girl stared at him, not really understanding.

"I-I just can't take this, goodbye," she would yell about a month later at that same desperate boy. "All you do all day is stare out the window and you wouldn't even tell me what's wrong. I'm really sorry, but I can't stand this much longer. Goodbye."

With that she walked out of his life. 'So much for Gryffindor bravery,' the boy thought angrily.

* * *

**_Boy-Who-Lives Takes His Life_**

_At about eight o'clock last night, Harry Potter, the hero of the magically world was found dead in his room at Hogwarts Castle. Albus Dumbledore, his former mentor and friend told reporters that Mr. Potter had been depressed ever since his two best friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley left him. "He never truly recovered from the death of his parents," Dumbledore said last night. We must ask ourselves what kind of people would betray a boy so riddled with tragedy in his past._

_Mr. Potter only family his aunt, uncle, and cousin were not available for comment._


End file.
